


Let's Fix the Sky Together

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Young!Edith, Young!Mary, Young!Sybil, aka tiny crawleys, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm over Downton, and it's making the little Edith Crawley scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fix the Sky Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for novindalf for International Women's Day 2012.

It took her a few moments to figure out what had woken her, but as soon as the light tapping returned, Mary quickly realized that someone was gently knocking on her door, wanting to be let inside. She hardly even got to say anything before it opened a fraction, a little face peering in.

”Mary? Are you asleep?”

”Not anymore,” she muttered in brisk tones, mimicking the annoyed way their grandma’ always spoke in, knowing it would make Edith cringe.

”Sorry, sorry, it’s just… I don’t like it when there’s lightning like this,” Edith mumbled. The words have hardly left her mouth before a bright flash lights up the room, illuminating the frightened little girl standing there.

”Come over here,” Mary said, and she hardly had time to blink before Edith had crossed the room, curling under the blankets and tugging into her sister’s side.

”Edith, your feet are freezing, get them away from me!”

”Sorry,” the girl mumbled, wriggling around between the sheets until she’s lying as comfortable as possible, forehead touching her older sister’s shoulder.

”Mary?”

”Yes?”

”Are you asleep?”

”Obviously not.”

”Could you maybe scoot over a little? I’m lying at the edge, I’m afraid of falling out.”

There was no response.

”Mary?”

”… I can’t.”

”What?”

”I can’t, there’s no room,” Mary huffed.

”Well, why not?”

”… Sybil’s already here.”

”Oh,” Edith mumbled, lifting her head to see the dark hair sticking up on the other side.

”She got scared like you,” Mary mumbled. ”I think I need a bigger bed.”

Another flash of lightning made Edith start and Mary reassuringly wrapped her fingers around her wrist, holding her tightly as she pressed closer.

”No, I don’t think you should,” Edith mumbled, reaching over to gently touch the sleeping Sybil’s shoulder. ”This is fine.”


End file.
